Apocalypse
by Madkoochie
Summary: Je m'étais réveillée et tout avait changé. Le monde que nous connaissions était devenu un simple souvenir. Les morts étaient revenus à la vie et avaient commencé à dévorer les vivants. C'était une horreur sans nom. La panique avait envahie l'humanité, tout semblait définitivement fini pour nous. Mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir n'est-ce pas ?
1. Le Début du cauchemar

**Chapitre 1 :** _Le début du cauchemar_

J'avais évité de sortir dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait, les cris avaient suffit à me faire comprendre que quelque chose d'atroce se passait. J'étais tétanisée dans mon lit, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'entendis des bruits dans le couloir, sûrement des voisins qui tentaient de se rassurer mutuellement. Je me levais de mon lit et approchais doucement de ma porte. Je regardais par le judas et vit effectivement ma voisine Rita et Jones en train de discuter. Rita était une femme d'environ quarante ans, elle n'était pas très maligne mais elle était dévouée à la communauté et faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper d'elle et de sa fille. Jones quant à lui, avait fait l'armée mais avait dû prendre sa retraite à seulement trente ans suite à l'infection d'une blessure à la cuisse. J'ouvris ma porte en tremblant et les regardais.

« - Tu as entendu ce qu'il se passe toi aussi ? me demanda Rita

Je viens de me réveiller seulement, je suis un peu perdue.

Nous aussi, on essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Jones voulait aller voir mais je lui expliquait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Imaginez que ce soit des fous armés !

Honnêtement je ne pense pas, mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de sortir, enfin, pas tant qu'on ne s'est pas assuré du risque. Je vais essayer de voir par la fenêtre.

Je vais aller écouter la radio, on se tient au courant », dit Jones d'une voix grave.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et regardais prudemment la rue, j'entendais toujours les cris mais je n'avais pas une bonne visibilité. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'ouvris. Je me penchais dans le vide pour voir correctement l'origine de ces hurlements. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. D'ailleurs, du sang, il y en avait partout sur le trottoir. Je vis un homme accroupi au dessus d'un autre, je crus d'abord qu'il tentait de l'aider, puis je compris que c'était l'homme allongé qui criait. L'autre homme lui dévorait littéralement les entrailles. Je portais ma main à la bouche et réprimait mon envie de vomir. Je fermais immédiatement ma fenêtre. Je me précipitais dans le couloir et descendis les escaliers. Je ne voulais pas sortir, mais je voulais au moins mieux voir. Comme si j'avais espoir que le temps que j'arrive à la porte principale, tout se serait évaporé comme un vulgaire cauchemar. L'homme cannibale n'était plus là, en revanche, le cadavre de l'autre homme gisait à terre, le squelette à l'air libre. D'autres hurlements se faisaient entendre. Je vérifiais que la porte était bien fermée puis je remontais précipitamment. Je remarquais alors que l'immeuble me semblait bien silencieux, et mis à part Rita et Jones, je n'avais croisé personne. Instinctivement, je me sentie immédiatement en danger. Je m'enfermais dans mon appartement pour au moins réfléchir et me préparer. J'enfilais un jean et un pull noirs, puis mes rangers et j'attachais mes cheveux en chignon. Je pris un couteau de cuisine au passage et je me décidais à aller voir si tout le monde allait bien. Je me dirigeais d'abord chez Rita.

«- Rita, c'est Charlie, ouvre moi ! Fis-je en frappant à la porte

J'arrive ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-elle en m'ouvrant

C'est horrible, dehors c'est l'apocalypse ! Il faut qu'on se débrouille pour se protéger, où sont les autres locataires ?

Je sais pas, ils sont peut-être partis ou alors ils se cachent, et ne t'affole pas je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave, le gouvernement va intervenir !

J'aimerais que ce soit si simple …

Allons calme toi, ça va aller.

Fait moi plaisir et ferme ta porte à clé tout de même, je vais aller voir Jones. »

Je continuais ma route et frappais à la porte de Jones. Il m'ouvrit et me fit signe d'entrer. Il m'indiqua ensuite un siège. Je compris qu'il allait me dire quelque chose de grave.

« - Des nouvelles par la radio ? Lui demandais-je

Oui, mais ce n'est pas très encourageant. La police indique de nombreux crimes cannibales, de cas de morts qui reviennent à la vie, de violence. Ils disent qu'on doit se barricader. Ils ne peuvent pas intervenir partout. Ils ont débordés.

Zombies … articulais-je sans trop y croire

On se croirait dans un film d'horreur justement. Et toi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Je sais d'où viennent, enfin d'où venaient les cris, un homme se faisait dévorer vivant dans la rue.

Merde.

On fait quoi ? Je veux dire, je crois pas que le gouvernement ou qui que ce soit d'autre va nous sauver.

On voit les autres, et on se concerte pour un plan. Et je suis d'accord, j'attendrais pas qu'on vienne me sauver non plus. Et avec de la chance, c'est pas si grave que ça. »

Ses derniers mots résonnaient dans ma tête, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, je sentais au fond de moi que au contraire, c'était très grave. Et que ça allait être de pire en pire. Je descendis au premier étage et continuait mon chemin. Je me présentais à l'appartement 1A, personne ne me répondit, tout comme au 1B. Cela m'inquiétais un peu. Je frappais au 1C et un jeune homme m'ouvris la porte.

«- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

Bonjour, je suis votre voisine Charlie, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, et si vous pouviez montez au deuxième étage pour que l'on se rassemble au même endroit.

Je veux bien, mais pour quelle raison ?

Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Allez au 2A, Jones vous expliquera tout ça. Et vos voisins vous savez si ils sont là ?

Le 1B est pas habité ça c'est sûr, le proprio cherchait un nouveau locataire justement, mais au 1A il y a Mr Stentworth, enfin sauf si il est allé voir sa famille.»

Je décidais de monter au troisième étage et de revenir plus tard vérifier la présence de Mr Stentworth. Je savais le 3C inhabité depuis deux mois, mais il me semblait que les deux autres appartements étaient occupés. Au 3A il n'y eut pas de réponse non plus, il ne restait que le 3B.

« - Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis Charlie, votre voisine.

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me fit une voix a travers la porte

Est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir ce sera plus simple ?

Oui, voilà, bon vous voulez quoi ? Me dit un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années

Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il se passe dehors ?

Oui, on regardait les infos justement.

On souhaiterait réunir tout le monde au deuxième pour se concerter sur quoi faire, du coup si vous pouviez venir.

Oui bien sur.

Et juste une dernière chose, vous savez si vos voisins sont là ?

3C il y a personne, mais normalement 3A il y a July, elle est infirmière et on l'a entendu rentrer hier soir.»

Je décidais de retenter ma chance au 3A. Et lorsque j'allais frapper à la porte j'entendis un grincement étrange à l'intérieur. Je me baissais et essayais de regarder par le trou de la serrure mais il faisait trop sombre à l'intérieur. J'abandonnais, il valait mieux en parler à Jones. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour voir si quelque chose avait changé dans la rue. Il y avait un autre cadavre dans la rue. Et un homme se tenait dos à moi et immobile. Il semblait étrange. Je tapais à la vitre pour attirer son attention et lui dire de se mettre à l'abri. Mais quand il se retourna je compris que c'était inutile. Il avait la moitié du visage arraché et les muscles de l'avant bras à vif. Je me cachais, regrettant mon geste. Je montais les marches à quatre pattes le plus rapidement possible. Je rejoignis haletante la réunion improvisée chez Jones.

«- Bien nous pouvons commencer. Comme vous le savez, la situation dehors est plutôt inquiétante. Nous vous avons réuni ici pour réfléchir à ce que nous pouvons faire pour nous mettre en sécurité simplement et efficacement. Bien sûr nous ne connaissons pas encore l'ampleur de la menace, mais je pense que nous devons nous préparer au pire. Tout simplement pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, commença Jones.

On devrait attendre que la police intervienne non ? Répondit Zach (le voisin du 3B) soutenu par Rita.

Et si la police ne vient pas? Mieux vaut se préparer pour rien plutôt que de rester bêtement à attendre.

C'est vrai …

Charlie, du nouveau ?

Oui, je pense que Mr Stentworth est parti, il a beaucoup de courrier dans sa boîte, mais je crois que la locataire du 3A est là, j'ai entendu du bruit à l'intérieur.

Et elle ne t'as pas répondu ? Bizarre.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Il y a une de ces choses devant la porte en bas, j'ai cru que c'était un homme mais quand il s'est retourné j'ai bien vu qu'il ne pouvait pas être vivant avec de telles blessures.

Je vais aller voir ça après.

Pas de soucis. Sinon je me disais qu'on ferait bien de renforcer la porte principale, au cas où et de se réunir tous au même étage, que ce soit plus facile de veiller les uns sur les autres.

Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, venez dans mon appartement, c'est l'un des plus grands, proposa Rita.

Je vais décliner, je préfère rester chez moi, fit Zach en prenant sa compagne Mary par le bras.

Mais attendez, c'est pour notre sécurité !

Je me sens plus en sécurité seul.»

Je partis prendre quelques affaires dans mon appartement et les amenais chez Rita, Jones et Caleb firent de même. Puis les deux garçons partirent voir la situation en bas et comment consolider la porte. Je restais chez Rita et m'occupais de sa fille. Emma était une petite fille de 10 ans, elle avait été élevée par sa mère, son père était parti à sa naissance, je m'étais rapidement prise d'affection pour elle et la gardais souvent quand sa mère sortait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, mais elle savait que quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver.

Le soir tomba. Jones et Caleb avait installé des meubles devant la porte empêchant l'accès. Zach et Mary n'étaient pas réapparus de la journée. Et Rita avait préparé un repas pour nous cinq. Je proposais d'éteindre les lampes et d'utiliser plutôt les bougies, leur lumière risquant moins d'attirer l'attention de je ne sais qui. L'idée fut adoptée et Jones ferma même la porte à clé, on était jamais trop prudent. Le repas fut silencieux, que pouvait-on dire en de pareille circonstances ?

Nous décidâmes tous de nous coucher tôt. Je m'allongeais à côté de Jones. Sa présence m'avait toujours rassurée. Il était semblable à un titan, très grand, très fort, mais aussi très attentionné. Il avait les cheveux courts châtains-roux, et une barbe très entretenue, son regard était très sombre, accentué par son visage sec. Je m'assoupis en le regardant.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée à nouveau par des hurlements, l'apocalypse continuait. Jones s'était déjà levé, ainsi que Rita. Je me levais également et regardais l'écran de télévision allumé devant moi, ils ne diffusaient plus que sur les récents événements, c'était cauchemardesque. Je regardais par la fenêtre, il y avait de plus en plus de cadavres et de traces de sang par terre. Je vis un des cadavres se relever et se mettre à marcher, ses intestins pendant dans le vide. J'eus à nouveau un haut le cœur. Je m'éloignais de la fenêtre et décidais d'aller retenter de parler à July. En arrivant devant la porte, j'entendis à nouveau un grincement, mais aussi des grognements et un bruit sourd. Ce n'était pas normal. Je frappais à la porte de Zach. Mary m'ouvrit la porte toute tremblante.

« - Que veux tu ?

Je voulais juste savoir si vous n'entendiez pas des bruits étranges venant de l'appartement voisin ?

Si, c'est terrifiant, mais Zach ne veut rien entendre. Je l'entends gratter au mur, taper contre les meubles, et ces grognements c'est le pire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'i côté mais ce n'est sûrement pas July …

Je vais régler ça. »

Je partis chercher de quoi forcer la porte, il me semblait avoir vu un pied de biche quelque part dans le local en bas. J'en trouvais effectivement un, puis je tombais sur Jones.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je vais ouvrir la porte du 3A, il y a du bruit donc soit c'est une de ces choses, soit July a un problème.

Fais attention, c'est risqué, je vais venir avec toi.»

J'étais soulagée que Jones m'accompagne. Nous nous postâmes devant la porte. Jones installa le pied de biche pendant que je me saisissais de mon couteau. Il força la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. J'entrais prudemment et appelais doucement July. J'eus pour réponse un grognement et un autre grincement. Cela venait d'une porte fermée à ma gauche. Je posais ma main sur la poignée et l'actionnait doucement. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais y découvrir. Jones se plaça derrière moi pour assurer mes arrières. Je tirais la porte et me retrouvais face à une jeune femme blafarde, le regard vide. Je la reconnus, je l'avais déjà croisé dans les escaliers. Elle se rua sur moi en grognant. Je réussi à la repousser et Jones la plaqua au mur.

«- July ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Fit Jones

Elle te répondra pas, elle est comme les autres …

Tu en es sûre ?

Regarde comme elle se débat et regarde ses yeux. C'est pas normal ! »

Quelque chose attira mon regard, je pris son bras et vis un bandage. Je le retirais et vis une énorme morsure infectée. Je montrais ce détail à Jones. Ça s'annonçait très mal. Jones avait de plus en plus de mal à l'immobiliser, pourtant il était beaucoup plus robuste qu'elle. Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. On ne pouvait pas la tuer, c'était bien trop tôt. On était pas encore sûr que ce n'était pas soignable. Mais on ne pouvait pas la laisser simplement comme ça non plus. Mon cerveau me hurlait danger.

« - Il faut qu'on l'enferme quelque part.

Où ?

Je sais pas … Dans les toilettes non ?

Guide moi, je vais essayer de la maîtriser. »

J'ouvris la porte, Jones la poussa à l'intérieur et referma rapidement. Puis j'aidais Jones à déplacer le canapé pour bloquer la porte.

« - Bon ça c'est fait. L'immeuble est sécurisé. On fermera à clé par précaution.

Bonne idée. Je chercherais bien un moyen de sortir dehors. Je voudrais voir comment c'est.

C'est pas une bonne idée Jones.

Si je peux aider des gens dehors, je me dois d'essayer. »

Il n'avait pas tort. On avait su réagir au bon moment, mais d'autres devaient encore espérer l'intervention du gouvernement. Je retournais dans mon appartement et regardais par la fenêtre. Je vis des gens qui couraient, sûrement dans l'espoir de se mettre à l'abri ou peut être d'aller retrouver leur famille. Quelques « errants » les suivaient, mais ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir courir. Ils étaient donc limité par la vitesse. C'était bon à savoir. Néanmoins, une femme se fit attraper. Deux personnes tentèrent de l'aider mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait été mordue, elle allait tôt ou tard rejoindre les rangs des « errants ». J'avais beau être pessimiste quant à notre avenir, je refusais de les appeler zombies. Ça aurait été reconnaître la fin du monde. Les deux personnes réussirent à repousser l'errant et l'un d'eux sortis un pistolet. Il tira dans la jambe du mort, mais celui ci continua d'avancer. Il tira une nouvelle fois mais dans la poitrine. Toujours aucun effet. Son dernier essai fit mouche. Il visa la tête, celle-ci éclata littéralement et laissant le mort définitivement mort. J'enregistrais tout ce que je pouvais, ils étaient lents et leurs crânes, probablement le cerveau, était leur faiblesse. En revenant dans l'appartement de Rita, je vis cette dernière en larmes. L'écran de la télévision affichait le fameux écran neige. Je me saisis de la télécommande et tentais toutes les chaînes. Mais la diffusion avait cessé. Je me précipitais immédiatement sur la radio. Par chance, plusieurs stations continuaient à émettre. Les nouvelles étaient désastreuses. Une homme n'arrêtait pas d'hurler que ce n'était plus des humains. Je reposais la radio et prit Rita dans mes bras. Je la rassurais du mieux que je pus.

Cet état d'attente dura plusieurs jours. Puis ça dégénéra.


	2. Première sortie

**Chapitre 2 :** _Première sortie_

Caleb me réveilla précipitamment. Zach et Mary avait quitté l'immeuble. Ils avaient retiré tout les meubles que Jones et Caleb avaient installé pour bloquer la porte et ils s'étaient sauvés. Je restais paralysée devant la porte. Pourquoi cette fuite ? Je montais dans leur appartement à la recherche d'un indice permettant de comprendre ce geste. La porte du logement était grande ouverte. Tout à l'intérieur indiquait un départ précipité. Je commençais à farfouiller mais sans succès. Peut-être avaient-ils tout simplement paniqué ? Ce fut dans la salle de bain que je trouvais l'esquisse d'une réponse. Un test de grossesse. Positif. Cela expliquait l'attitude de Zach, et l'inquiétude de Mary. Je leur souhaitais de réussir. Mais comme d'habitude, je restais au fond de moi pessimiste. Je continuais mon petit tour et récupérais le reste de médicaments et nourriture. Ça avait toujours son utilité. Je rejoignis les autres et nous grignotâmes en silence. Un silence pesant. Jones me fit signe de la tête. Je compris qu'il souhaitait me parler après manger. J'aidais d'abord Rita à débarrasser puis je le rejoignis dans le couloir.

« - Tu as vu quelque chose dans leur appartement ?

Oui, Mary est enceinte. Vous les avez vu partir ?

Shit, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Non, j'ai juste cru entendre un brouhaha dans le couloir, et quand je me suis levé c'était trop tard.

On contrôle pas ce genre de chose malheureusement.

Il faut qu'on réfléchisse sérieusement à ce qu'on va faire. La dernière station radio a cessé d'émettre ce matin. Et niveau ration il faut qu'on fasse attention, plus on attendra pour sortir, plus ça va devenir dangereux.

Les autres sont incapables de se défendre, ils pensent encore que le gouvernement va intervenir. Et toi tu veux sortir ?!

Nous deux, on peut le faire. Et si on les laisse enfermés, en effet ils ne sauront jamais se défendre. »

Jones marquait un point. Je partis chercher un sac à dos dans lequel je glissais une lampe torche, mon couteau et une bouteille d'eau. J'enfilais une veste asymétrique en cuir noir à capuche et je rejoignis Jones. Je lui fis comprendre que j'étais prête. Il enfila une veste kaki et pris sa crosse de hockey. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir d'errants dans la rue, mais il fallait se méfier. Nous pûmes sortir par la porte principale car les garçons n'avaient pas encore remis les meubles qui nous servaient de barricade. Je regardais rapidement aux alentours, rien ne m'alarma. La voie semblait sûre. Nous nous engageâmes dans la rue. Je comptais quatre cadavres à terre, espérant qu'ils soient morts et pas prêt de se relever. Jones surveillait mes arrières. Je voyais quelques mètres plus loin, la supérette où j'avais l'habitude de faire mes courses. Nous avançâmes et regardèrent à l'intérieur. Par chance elle était vide. Jones poussa la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvra, elle n'avait pas été verrouillée. Je fis prudemment le tour des rayons, je me stoppais en entendant un bruit de succion. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jones. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire et passa devant moi. Nous découvrîmes ensemble un nouveau massacre. Un des employés n'avait pas pu fuir à temps et avait été attrapé par deux errants. Il se faisait dévorer devant nos yeux. Instinctivement, je su qu'il y avait là une occasion pour les attaquer. Ils étaient beaucoup trop absorbés par leur morbide besogne. Je fis un pas en avant et attrapais mon couteau. Je le brandis au dessus de la tête d'un des errants et l'y plantait violemment. Le couteau s'enfonça facilement et je fus éclaboussée de sang. Le deuxième se tourna en grognant et se pencha vers moi. Mais Jones lui envoya un coup de crosse dans le crâne et lui assena un second coup qui lui brisa la boîte crânienne. Je le regardais haletante. Je venais de tuer.

Jones m'aida à m'asseoir et essuya mon visage avec sa manche. Il me força à boire une gorgée et me caressa les cheveux pour me réconforter. Je savais que je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir, ce n'était plus des êtres humains. Mais ça restait choquant. J'avais l'impression de m'être pris un mur. Je devais vite me ressaisir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller. Je me relevais et décidais de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans les rayons. Jones posa affectueusement sa main sur mon épaule puis parti lui aussi faire le tour de la supérette. Je pris des boîtes de conserve, des friandises pour Emma, des produits d'hygiène, des cigarettes pour Rita et des clous pour Caleb. Jones avait également chargé son sac. D'un commun accord, nous retournâmes à l'immeuble. Cette première sortie avait été forte ne émotion pour moi. Seulement, en arrivant devant la porte, je remarquais un bout de vêtement taché de sang. Et de longues traces de sang qui donnaient l'impression que quelqu'un avait été traîné. Je regardais Jones, est si c'était Mary ? Il me déconseilla d'aller voir mais je devais être sûre. Je m'engageais sur la piste de sang. J'étais aux aguets. Les traces menaient à un autre immeuble à une centaine de mètres. Si c'était Mary et Zach, pourquoi voir été aussi loin ? Je pressais le pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. En avançant, je vis qu'il y avait au moins trois errants qui tapaient à la porte. Jones m'attrapa par le bras, pour être sûr que j'avais vu le danger. Je me plaquais contre le mur et avançais lentement. Il fallait être méthodique et rapide pour ne pas être en danger. Je me remémorais mes leçons de kendo avec mon père. Cela avait permis d'aiguiser mes sens et d'améliorer ma vitesse. C'est d'ailleurs tout les entraînements qu'il m'avait fait subir qui me permettait aujourd'hui d'être relativement calme. Et surtout qui me permettait de me défendre. Il m'avait toujours dit que les autres étaient dangereux, que la solitude était au final notre seule alliée de confiance. Je l'avais très mal vécu, souffrant de cet isolement, mais au final, a présent, je le remerciais. Mais uniquement parce qu'ainsi je ne mettais inquiétée pour personne. Je n'avais pas d'entourage, pas réellement. Et cela m'avais évité la douleur de leur perte. Je croisais le regard de Jones. Je me demandais si il avait de la famille, si il s'inquiétait pour eux, ou si il était seul, comme moi. Mes pensées furent vite remplacées par l'urgence de la situation. On entendait clairement les grognements. Mon cœur accéléra à nouveau. Je réfléchissais au meilleur plan d'action. Jones pouvait en tenir un à distance grâce à la longueur de la crosse, je pouvais facilement en abattre un grâce à la maniabilité du couteau, comme tout à l'heure. Mais là il y en avait un troisième. Jones devait l'abattre en même temps que j'abattais le deuxième et nous unirions nos force pour le troisième. J'exposais mon plan à Jones, il l'approuva. Au moment où j'allais m'élancer, Jones me retint.

« - N'ai pas peur, je te protégerais. Je serais là pour couvrir tes arrières », me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses paroles m'allèrent au cœur. Ça devait être ça l'amitié. Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête. Puis nous nous lançâmes. Tout se déroula pour le mieux. Jones mit à terre le premier errant, j'eus le deuxième du premier coup, abattit le troisième retenu par Jones et ce dernier acheva d'un coup de crosse le premier errant qui s'était effondré par terre. On formait une plutôt bonne équipe. Je me précipitais à la porte et tentais de l'ouvrir. Elle était verrouillée ou bloquée. Je frappais en appelant Mary. Comme d'habitude, je n'eus pas de réponse. Je ne pouvais pas tourner les talons. Pas sans savoir à qui était ce sang. Jones comprit sans que j'ai à lui dire. Il donna un coup de pied magistral dans la porte. Cela ne l'ouvrit pas mais l'enfonça suffisamment pour nous donner espoir. Son second coup entrouvrit la porte et nous pûmes la pousser pour l'ouvrir. Avant d'entrer, je vérifiais que le bruit n'avais pas attirer trop d'attention sur nous. Ne voyant aucun mouvement dans la rue, j'eus au moins ce réconfort. Je sortis ma lampe torche, il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur. Ça me rappela July, je me promis de la libérer de cet état en rentrant. Jones me laissa passer devant. Les traces de sang continuaient dans l'escalier. En arrivant au premier étage, je regrettais presque d'avoir insisté pour venir jusque là. Le sang était bien celui de Mary ou de Zach, et nous les retrouvâmes tout les deux. Zach avait la tête plongée dans le ventre de Mary et festoyait sur le palier. Le pire était que Mary n'était pas encore morte et gémissait. Jones fit littéralement exploser la tête de Zach et le projeta loin de sa victime. Je m'agenouillais aux côté de la pauvre femme et lui caressait le visage. Je voulais lui donner un dernier réconfort.

«- Jones, on peut pas la laisser comme ça …

Elle va bientôt succomber.

Justement, ne la laissons pas souffrir plus que ça.

Que veux-tu faire ?

Je ne sais pas, mais je refuse de laisser dans cet état !

Achève la.

Mais c'est un être humain, elle n'est pas une de ces choses qui n'a d'humain que le physique.

Donne moi ton couteau.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Jones arrête !

Tu sais comme moi que c'est la chose la plus juste à faire.

Faîtes le, réussi à articuler Mary. S'il vous plaît …»

Jones prit mon couteau et s'agenouilla également à côté de Mary. Je pris la main de ma voisine et la serrais contre moi. Jones fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce fut rapide et abrégea les douleurs de Mary. Nous sortîmes différents de cette expérience. Et nous serions changé à jamais.

Le chemin du retour se fit silencieux et rapide. Nous nous mîmes cependant d'accord pour éviter de parler de notre dernier incident. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Jones prit les sacs à dos pour aller montrer nos trouvailles. Pour ma part, je devais honorer une promesse faite à moi même. Je montais au troisième, dégageais le canapé et ouvris la porte des toilettes du 3A. July en sorti, enfin ce qui fut July. Elle était maigre et encore plus pâle que la première fois que je l'avais vu. Je l'attirais contre moi et lui plantais le couteau avant qu'elle puisse me mordre. J'allongeais le corps sans vie sur le canapé et fermais la porte. Je descendis sans mot et me dirigeais vers Jones. Il me regarda sans un mot et ouvris ses bras. Je fondis en larme et me réfugiais contre lui. Rita et Caleb ne dirent mot, ils comprirent seulement qu'un événement dramatique s'était produit. Encore un fois, mon pessimisme avait eu raison.


End file.
